What if?
by Jazzieloo
Summary: what if Konata finally decided to tell Kagami that she loved her, but Kagami still wasnt sure? what if Kagami wanted Konata just as much as Konata wanted Kagami but was to afraid to admit it, even to the person who confessed to her? Rated M, just in ca
1. Chapter 1

HEY guys! This is my first story, like ever so lay it easy on me.

I, in no way, shape, or form own lucky star.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a Saturday, and somehow Konata had found a way to get herself in the Hiiragi household to copy homework. More specifically Kagami's homework, the more reliable of the twins.

"Oi, I honestly don't know why I let you copy my homework. One day, you should do your own homework." Kagami sighed, reading a light novel she had recently started.

"But Kagami, if I did my homework, I wouldn't have a reason to come over here!" Konata said, with her signature cat like grin on. "And whatever would I do without my precious Kagamin?"

"Whatever, get back to work," Kagami said, ignoring her.

"Kagamin~ Play with me!~" Konata whined.

"No, do your homework!"

"But Kagami~"

"Do your homework!"

"Oh, Kagami why must you be so cold!" Konata threw herself to the ground dramatically.

"Stop it, you're so overdramatic!" Kagami said, still not taking her eyes off of her book.

"Kagamin~~~~" Konata whined. She started to crawl over to Kagami, while she was distracted by her book. Suddenly she pounced on her, and wrapped her arms around Kagami's waist as tightly as possible.

"O-o-oi!" Kagami shouted, turning red more quickly than humanly possible. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Aw, Kagamin can't you show me some looove?" She said, rubbing her head on Kagami's stomach. Kagami blushed more. "Oh, Kagami, you're blushing! That must mean you like it!"

Kagami pulled her book up to her face. "S-shut up! It's embarrassing to have you doing this to me! Normal girls don't do this you know!" Kagami shouted, angry.

"What are you talking about? Girls hug all the time!" Konata said, almost purring.

"Just get off of me, midget!" Kagami shoved a hand between them and attempted to pry her off.

"No, no! Stop it, stop it!" Konata held on, but eventually the strength of the almighty Kagami forced to fall off, with a small thud. "So cruel! I was just trying to bond with my Kagami!"

"No, you were trying to harass me yet again, and you know it!" Kagami yelled angrily. Konata started to try rubbing Kagami's leg. "Go do homework with Tsukasa!"

"But-"

"Go!" Kagami shouted, pointing to the door. Konata picked up her books, looking sad, and walked out the door.

_God she is so annoying! Why doesn't she think about other peoples feelings ever? I mean she could try being considerate every once and a while. _Kagami thought, frustrated. _Geez why am I so angry? She is always like this! I need to get her out of my mind. _Kagami turned her attention back to her book.

"_I love you…"_ said one of the characters.

_Oi, so sappy. Real romance isn't like that… but then again how would I know what real romance is? The only on I have is…_ Kagami stopped dead in her thoughts. Her face looked like this right about now O.O _What the hell was I about to think?! Back to the book, back to the book._

"_It may not seem like it, but I am madly in love with you!" _said the character. _"Even though I seem mean sometimes, I really love you!" _

_Why would she just come out like that? What if she isn't loved back? It would be better to just stay friends. _Kagami sighed. _So stupid. At least then the relationship will never be awkward and broken. They might never be able to go back to being friends._

"_um, um…" _the other character said.

_Answer her already. Reject her or not, just do something._

"_It's ok, even if you reject me. At least I got my feelings out."_

"_No! I just, I didn't think anything this good could happen to me!" _the boy said, grabbing the girls arm.

_Alright, I'm done before something bad happens and I'm depressed._ Kagami looked down at her watch and it read "10:30pm". _Oh, I've been reading for like two hours. I wonder where Konata is… did she really go to do her homework with Tsukasa? _Kagami groaned and got up. She walked over to Tsukasa's room, which was only a few feet away from Kagami's. The door had been left open so Kagami just looked in at first. Strangely, Konata was at Tsukasa's table working, and Tsukasa was asleep, face flat on the table.

"Oi, what happened to Tsukasa?" Kagami asked. Konata didn't even jump.

"She fell asleep, as you can see." Konata turned around and looked up at Kagami with her usual cat like grin.

"Alright, whatever…" Kagami went over, and started attempting to wake her up. "Tsukasa, wake up. At least put your pajamas on! Tsuuuukaaaasaaaa…" Kagami looked at her, now frustrated. "TSUKASA!!!" she shouted.

"Ah, hm?" Tsukasa said, wiping her eyes slightly. "Oh, did you need something, Onee-chan?"

"You should probably put on some pajamas and actually get in your bed." Kagami said, patting Tsukasa's head.

"Alright Onee-chan!" Tsukasa yawned and crawled into her bed.

"Uh, you forgot to… never mind," Kagami sighed. "What are we going to do with her?"

"Beats me." Konata said.

"You should go to sleep too," Kagami said.

"Aw~ Is my cute tsundere worried about me?"

"Wh-who would be?!" Kagami yelled and stormed out the door. "Go ahead and burn out like a candle for all I care!"

"Ooh, Kagamin!! I was just kidding!" Konata said, running after her.

"Quit following me!"

"But I want to sleep with you!" Konata yelled, loudly. Kagami turned around as quickly as possible and put a hand over Konata's mouth.

"Oi! Shut up! People are trying to sleep!" she suddenly felt pressure on her palm and it was wet. "Ew! What are you eight?" she said, wiping her hands on her pants.

"Hey, whatever works, is what I'm gonna do." Konata shrugged.

"What a kid. A personality to match your body." Kagami said.

"Maybe my mind developed as fast as my body?"

"I sure hope not! If you were like this that young…" Kagami imagined being in an elementary school with her and shuddered. Kagami reached her room, and walked to her bed in the dark. She knew where everything in her room was so she didn't kick anything over. Oddly, neither did Konata. Kagami had hoped Konata would run into a bunch of stuff and give up and sleep on the floor. She felt a nudge into her ribs.

"What?" Kagami hissed.

"Scoot over…" Konata said, sounding like a little kid.

"Why should I?" Kagami growled.

"Please?" Konata begged. Kagami was too tired at this point to really feel like arguing. She merely backed up and turned so her back was to Konata. She felt the bed give a little and then it sprung up back a little. She lay like that for a while until she felt little arms start to wrap themselves around her waist.

"O-o-o-oi! What are you doing?!" Kagami shouted, moving forward a bit. Konata followed.

"I'm cold…" she said simply. She clung tightly to Kagami and put her head into her neck.

"Fine, whatever." She began to relax, hoping Konata would just fall asleep. Instead she felt her move her mouth to her ear.

"Number one Princess in the world" Konata was singing something.  
"I know that, so  
you are my  
Bride!" and with that Konata bit down on Kagami's ear gently.

"Eeek!" Kagami squealed. "What the hell was that?!"

"It's a song. I heard it from Vocaloid and you know Miku sorta reminds me of you. So I thought maybe I should sing you a song about you." Konata whispered. "Why you didn't like it?"

"Well, uh, no I didn't! You don't just bite people's ears!" Kagami growled.

"Well, yes some people do." Konata said.

"But, those people are usually an item." Kagami sighed.

"And what if I want to be an item?" Konata said, hugging Kagami tighter to her.

"Well, I guess that'd be-" Kagami then realized what Konata had just said. "Wait WHAT?!"

Alright what'd ya think?

Sorry if it sucks alot


	2. Chapter 2

Woo it's me again! Enjoy, I'll do my best!

Yeah I don't own lucky star. If I did, there would be a lot more yuri in it!

* * *

"Wait… What?!" Kagami shouted, a little loudly.

"You couldn't hear me? I said-"

"Stop it! I heard you, alright! What is the meaning of this?!" Kagami said, glad Konata couldn't see her face. She was pretty sure it was the color of a fresh strawberry.

"Well usually when someone confesses, that means they want to-" Konata started.

"Shut up, shut up!" Kagami shook her head. "Listen if you're just teasing me cut it out, its annoying!"

"But, I-" Konata started to feel a sinking in her chest. It wasn't going the way she had wanted it to.

"Save it!" Kagami said, frustrated at why she was so upset. "Your jokes can get annoying."

"Yeah, a joke…" Konata said, giving up for now. She would have other chances. She would just have to make her Tsundere realize she loved her too.

"Whatever, go to sleep already, and let go of me!"

"But Kagamin~ I said before that I was cold!" Konata said, trying to return back to her old self. "Feel my feet!"

Kagami felt ice cold feet pressed against the upper part of her calf.

"Aaah!" Kagami jumped. "Why are they so cold?!"

"Beats me…" Konata said, starting to doze off.

"Oi, let go of me before you-" Kagami heard a snore. She sighed, and lay there for a couple seconds. She didn't really want Konata to let go, she was cold too. And besides it felt nice too.

_What am I thinking?! _Kagami thought. _Her crazy joke did something to me! This is all that midgets fault! Why can't I stop thinking about her already?! _Her face was turning bright red. After hours of trying to get Konata out of her mind, at around 1 a.m. Kagami finally fell asleep, with Konata lightly breathing over her ear. It had taken her a while to calm herself down, but she finally was overtaken by tiredness.

------------------------------------------ 7 HOURS LATER….-------------------------------------- Konata felt the beams of light hit her eyelids, and a couple seconds later saw the red of the inside or her eyelids. She yawned slightly, and wondered where she was so a second. Then she heard a small snort and remembered that she was in Kagami's bed. Last night's activities replayed in her mind.

"Maybe I joke with her to much…" Konata sighed. "Well its time for plan B! Make Tsundere fall in love with the Otaku!" She breathed in, and lay still for a couple more minutes.

"Neeh, Konata…. Stop it….. what… doing?!" Kagami muttered in her sleep.

"I'd _really_ like to know what you're dreaming about…" Konata sighed.

"Per…vert… stop it… not in…. guuuh…" Kagami groaned slightly.

"Oh, you're calling me a pervert, and you're the one having this dream…"

---------------------------------INSIDE KAGAMIS DREAM-------------------------------------- "Kagami! C'mon! It wont be that bad! Are you doubting my abilities!" Konata shouted, pushing Kagami onto a bed.

"Konata! Stop it this second!"

"I don't think I will…" Konata said, lowering herself over Kagami.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Kagami struggled underneath Konata. "How the hell are you so strong?!"

"Natural muscle?" Konata suggested. She started moving a hand over Kagami's thigh.

"Aaaah!" Kagami squealed.

"Mmmmm~" Konata had her cat like grin on.

"Pervert! Stop it! Stop!"

"You know you like it!" Konata said.

"No I don't! Not in a million years!"

"Stop resisting me already! I'm not gonna wait forever!" Konata suddenly shouted angrily. Kagami looked up at her, and glared.

"Wait for what? I'm _not_ in love with you!"

"You are really making me impatient!" Konata said, leaning down.

"Hey, what to you think you're doing?!"

"Love me already!" and Konata kissed her.

----------------------------------KAGAMI AWAKENS! :O-----------------------------------------

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! RAPE!" Kagami shouted, waking up suddenly.

"Aah!!" Konata shouted and fell on the ground with a thud. "What's the big idea?!" Konata rubbed her back and looked surprised.

"I, uh was having a bad dream…" Kagami said, the sight of Konata reminding her of her dream. Konata turned red.

"Aaw~ was it about me?" Konata said.

"N-n-no!" Kagami said, turning away, hoping her face couldn't turn redder.

"I'm guessing it was by your blushing! My _Ichigo-chan_!" Konata giggled at her own little joke.

"Shut up, already!" Kagami said, turning her back to Konata.

"Some one seems to be in a bad mood! Do you want me to cheer you up?" Konata said, jumping onto Kagami's bed. "Huuuuuug~" Konata wrapped her arms around Kagami and pressed her face to her cheek.

"O-o-o-o-oi!" Kagami stuttered, blushing fiercely. The source of her grouchiness was hugging her, great. "Get off of me already!"

"Fine, fine." Konata said, immediately letting go. Kagami hadn't really wanted her to let go…

_Wait, What?! Why wouldn't I want her to let go? I just told her to! It's embarrassing for her to do that! _Kagami shook her head. Kagami looked down at her watch. It read 8:30 a.m.

"I should probably make sure to wake up Tsukasa and have her finish her homework." Kagami sighed, starting to rise out of her bed. She half expected Konata to jump up and whine for her to not go and cling to her, like usual.

"Kay, I gotta finish my homework too, anyways!" Kagami just gave her a weird look and walked out her door. "Since when are you so responsible?" she called back to Konata.

"Well, it's only two more years until we graduate right? I should do a little something about my grades, so I'll just do my homework every now and again."

"Great, every now and again,"

"Hey baby step, Kagami!"

"But for some one your size, those are probably normal steps!" Kagami snickered.

"Hey, big things come in little packages!"

"Geez, that just makes me more worried." Kagami sighed, walking into Tsukasa's room. Oddly, Tsukasa's bed was empty.

"Tsukasa!?" Kagami called out.

"I'm in the kitchen, Onee-chan!" Tsukasa shouted back.

"Kay, I'll be right there!"

"No it's ok, I just finished making breakfast, so I'll bring it up to my room and we can eat in there!"

"Alright!"

"Be quick about it! I'm a starvin'!" Konata shouted, her stomach growling as if to prove it. "Oh, I'm going to be eaten inside out!"

"Stop being over dramatic, you're fine!"

"Oh, and now my Kagamin is being so mean to my pain!~ Whatever shall I do!" Konata threw herself to the floor and rolled onto her back.

"Shut up already!"

"Ok, ok, no need to yell." Konata said, sitting back up. She stretched her arms up and groaned. Kagami tried to avert her eyes as Konata's shirt went up, but she couldn't keep herself from looking. Her eyes traveled up from her waist to her belly button to the end of her shirt. They kept going on their own from there, until they rested on Konata's deep emerald eyes.

"Hrm, what? Do I have something on my face?" Konata asked, seeing Kagami staring at her. She smiled on the inside.

"Huh?" Kagami shook her head. "No, whatever, shut up!"

"I didn't even say anything!" Konata said, in defense.

"Sorry, sorry." Kagami put a hand on her face and rubbed her temples.

"Hey Onee-chan, Kona-chan!" Tsukasa stood outside the door, her head tilted to the right smiling. She held a tray of pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream.

"Yum, looks delish!" Konata said, grabbing a plate.

"Oi, can't you be patient at all? Wait for the rest of us to get our food!"

"Oh, of course I'm sorry I forgot! My chubby Kagamin needs her food!"

"Alright, just shut up, before I hurt you!" Kagami shouted, holding up a fist.

"Oh have mercy on my soul, oh brutal Kagamin~" Konata lay on the floor, pretending to be scared.

"Just eat!"

"Eh, I have more whipped cream if you guys want…" Tsukasa said, holding up a spray can.

"Sorry, but I'm going on a bit of a diet, so I need to hold off on that stuff."

"Well, I'm gonna have some! Cant get enough of it!" She looked up at Kagami. "Although I do prefer my _ichigo-chan_ to anything else!"

"Sh-sh-shut up!" Kagami turned bright red.

"Oh there it is! I may just want to eat you!" Konata said, suggestively.

"You're such a perv! This is because of all of your h-games! You really need to stop playing those! What kind of father do you have that lets you play these games?!"

"Obviously, a dad like mine!"

Poor Tsukasa just sat there awkwardly, not knowing whether she should contribute to this conversation or not. She decided not to and sat waiting for someone to let her talk about something too.

"Shut up and eat…" Kagami sighed.

Kagami just sighed, and started eating pancakes. Tsukasa then started a conversation with Konata.

------------------------------AROUND 10 MINUTES LATER------------------------------------

"Ah~ I'm stuffed!" Konata said, rubbing her stomach.

"I'm glad it was good enough!" Tsukasa said. "I still have enough room for my _ichigo-chan_ though!"

"Shut up while I'm not angry enough to hit you yet!"

"Oh so violent! So tsundere like! Where's my dere dere side?!" Konata whined.

"Just shut up already…" Kagami said, sighing. "And don't move around that much, you'll throw up."

"Oh, so you do care about me!" Konata said, hugging Kagami.

"I just don't want you to throw up all over Tsukasa's carpet!" Kagami shouted defiantly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

"Guess what it's time to do now?" Kagami said, flashing a grin.

"Oh dear god… nooo!!!" Konata detached herself from Kagami and made a beeline for the door. Kagami quickly grabbed her leg.

"Oh no, you don't! You two still have homework to do!" Kagami said.

"But onee-chan!" Tsukasa whined. "Can't we skip for today? I even bothered to get up and make you all breakfast!"

"Oh, so that's why you were up before the moon rose again?"

"Well, uh, yes…" Tsukasa looked down and started fidgeting. "I was hoping maybe it would make you to full to study and then we could just hang out…?"

"Geez, Konata your laziness might be spreading to Tsukasa!" Kagami sighed. "Well anyways, we have to get to work guys, if you wanna get a good grade."

Konata just groaned.

* * *

Alright guys! What'd ya think?

Comments are appreciated, helpful criticism, compliments?

Anyways, so I've been listening to these VOCALIODS and they are really good

My favorites are probably Spice- Len Kagamine and Cendrillon, by anyone of them

Well after staying up till 11pm one day and 7 pm another, I finally finished the chapter.

I has a lacrosse game tomorrow!! Wish me luck!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again everyone! Third chapter! I wonder if Kagami will accept her love…? This story's taking a mind of its own!!!

Me no own lucky star!

"Aaaah! I can't do this anymore!" Konata suddenly shouted. "We've been at this for 3 hours! My brain is going to explode!!"

"When you say three hours, you're counting the two and half you spent playing on your DS aren't you…?" Kagami growled.

"Uh, well…"

"That's what I thought."

"Eh, Onee-chan do you think we could take a break anyways? I'm a bit hungry…" Tsukasa said.

"Well, I guess… but you really need to get to work Konata! Since I'm not letting you copy my homework today!"

"What!?" Konata jumped up and put her hands on her head. "I have to do all this by myself! It's gonna take me hours!"

"Maybe you should have been working when we were, instead of playing video games!"

"But this was a critical part of the game! I needed to know what would happen and I couldn't wait anymore!"

"Oh what was so much more important then homework?"

"I had just triggered a flag with this super cute Tsundere! I was hoping I'd get to the next stage with her!" Konata said, her eyes had a slight glow in them.

"ARE YOU JOKING?! GET SERIOUS, KONATA!" Kagami shouted, throwing her hands in the air.

"Geez, there's absolutely no reason to get so angry." Konata said, sticking her nose up. "Or maybe you're just jealous! A certain tsundere doesn't want another tsundere to have the attention of the oh so important otaku!"

"Sh-shut up!" Kagami said, blushing.

"Oh, it looks like I may have been right!" Konata said, some how appearing next to Kagami. She rubbed her head on her arm. "Oh it's ok! You're real and no video game could ever replace you, my precious Kagamin!"

"G-g-get off of me!" Kagami said, turning redder. She pushed Konata off, gently. "C'mon Tsukasa I'm hungry too!" She said, getting up and leaving. Tsukasa got up and followed, flustered by her twins anger. Konata pulled out her ipod and started listening to some music. She started getting into and started singing.

-------------------------------IN THE KITCHEN AT THAT MOMENT-------------------------

"So what's to eat?" Kagami said.

"Well, I could make some brownies, but those would take like an hour… or we could just eat potato chips and I think we have some pudding. Also, we could make cookies, since we have plenty of milk…" Tsukasa said, suggesting whatever came to mind.

"How about we just grab some snacks?" Kagami said, laughing a little.

"Oh that's a good idea Onee-chan!" Tsukasa said, smiling.

"Alright let's grab these and these and… maybe not these…" Kagami said, going through the pantry.

"Oh and these!" Tsukasa said.

"Oh yeah, those are good, but not these, and not these I need to watch my weight."

"Oh how about these?"

"Hey and these too!"

"These or those?"

"Definitely those they're a lot better!"

"These?"

"No, those have too many calories."

After about 10 minutes the Hiiragi twins finally decided to go back upstairs, with armfulls of snacks and juice boxes. They could hear Konata's muffled voice from inside Tsukasa's room.

"Ano ne atashi anata no koto" Konata sang. (Hey, I, you're the one I,)

"Kona-chan is pretty good!" Tsukasa said.  
"Atashi wa anata ga" (I, to you)

"What the hell is she singing?" Kagami said.  
"su, su, susu, susu, su su susu susu, su, su, su, su," (li, li, li-li, li-li, li, li, li-li,li-li, li, li, li, li)

"Oi, what is she up to now?"  
"suu, waa gomen, wasure te" (li… sigh, sorry I forgot!) "matte!" (wait)  
"su, su, susu, susu susu susu susu, su su su su" (li, li, li-li, li-li, li, li, li-li,li-li, li, li, li, li)

"Is this some sort of gibberish?" Kagami sighed and walked into Tsukasa's room receiving the full blow of Konata's singing.  
"Suki, daisuki!!!!" (I like, love you!) *note at the bottom* Konata sang loudly in Kagami's face. She opened her eyes and saw Kagami. For the first time, Kagami thought she saw Konata turn a bit red.

"H-h-h-h-h-huh?!" Kagami almost dropped the food.

"Oh, uh, hey there!" Konata said, regaining her composure.

"What the hell was with that singing?"

"So you could hear me?"

"You're really good Kona-chan!" Tsukasa said.

"Ah, thank you!" Konata scratched the back of her head. "Ah, I see you brought lots of snacks!"

"Oh course we did, didn't we just say we would." Kagami said.

"Sorry it took us so long, Kona-chan! We just couldn't decide on what to get!"

"It's ok, it's ok! I spent my time singing along with my trusty ol' ipod! The options are endless to the songs I can sing!"

"But, Kona-chan, whenever we go out to karaoke you don't sound like that!"

"Well, who knows who might listen in, and if some talent agent or something happens to walk by and likes it, they might try and make me an idol!"

"What's so bad with that? At least you'll have a future." Kagami said.

"Yeah but… they'd take away my gaming and anime and manga time!" Konata shouted, looking seriously depressed.

"I should've guessed." Kagami sighed.

"But sis, at least she has a lot of devotion to it!" Tsukasa said, trying to defend Konata a little.

"If only some of that was directed towards school. Honestly what are you going to do when college comes around?"

"I'll be living with my dad forever of course! That way I can watch anime and read manga for the rest of my life!"

"You're really gonna live with that pervert for the rest of your life? Aren't you going to try to get a boyfriend or something?"

"Well the only guy I'd be interested in is an Otaku, such as me, who wasn't all greasy and creepy."

"You're never going to find a guy like that…"

"So I'm better off with my Kagamin!"

"No." Kagami said, bluntly.

"But why!~" Konata said, slightly sad at being rejected so easily.

"Because, I'm going to college and I'm not just going to drag you along with me, it would be a nuisance."

"But I could make you dinner and breakfast every day, and I could keep the house tidy!"

"You make it seem as if I need a housewife!" Kagami said, a vein popping out.

"Is that a proposal?! I say yes!" Konata shouted, hugging Kagami around the waste.

"It absolutely was not!"

"Aw, does this mean you will be leaving me at the alter waiting? I will wait forever Kagamin!"

"Shut up already!" Kagami growled. Konata sensed that she was started to get angry and backed off for the time being.

_Geez she can be so annoying! _Kagami thought. _Like hell I would propose to some one like her! _

_Geez she can be so dense! _Konata thought at the same time. _One day she's gonna propose to me! _

_Aaah, the atmosphere is so scary! _Tsukasa thought, with a sweat drop going down her head.

"Whatever, let's eat!" Konata said, breaking the silence. "All that homework made me hungry!"

"What homework? You played your stupid h-game!"

"Yeah, but I helped her with her homework in-game!"

"Just shut up, before I hit you."

"Yes, ma'am!" Konata said, and started munching on some chips. "Num, num, num!"

"You don't need to make sounds for eating…" Kagami sighed.

"But in almost all the manga I read they have little "num, num, num"s at the side when the character is eating!"

"But we are real people, and you don't see little num's floating around our heads do you?"

"Precisely! That's why I have to say it!"

"Oh I understand!" Tsukasa said,

_Please don't sink to her level Tsukasa! _Kagami thought.

"Ah, see, see!" Konata shouted. "Someone finally understands me!"

"Great Tsukasa, encourage her…" Kagami sighed.

"Um, sorry Onee-chan!"

"Whatever, whatever." Kagami said, waving a hand dismissively. She opened a bad of low fat baked potato chips and started eating.

"Say, Kagamin?" Konata said.

"What?"

"Are you really still trying to lose weight?"

"Well of course I am, I don't want to end up fat, do I?"

"But you look perfectly fine."

"That doesn't mean I always will."

"Yeah, but-"

"Listen, if I eat like a total glutton now, it'll be hard to stop and I'll be 30 and like 200 pounds!"

"I guess I see your point…"

"Why did you ask all of the sudden?"

"Well… you know it could be dangerous to get to skinny too."

"That's true but I still eat a healthy amount, and not all the food I eat is low fat and stuff."

"Just be careful, ok?"

"Why?" Kagami was starting to get suspicious over Konata random caring attitude.

"Well, what I do if you were gone?" Konata said, blushing a little.

"What are you talking about…"

"It's not like I'd like it if you died or something…"

"….huh?"

Konata started realizing she was showing to caring of a side of her, and Kagami just might think she was being weird. What if it just drove Kagami away?

"Well, who would be there to copy my homework?" Konata said, with a cat like grin.

"Yeah I guessed that was coming…" Kagami said, sighing. She was hoping that Konata was just generally concerned about her well being.

"But I have to agree Onee-chan, please don't die!" Tsukasa said, looking like she might be on the brink of tears.

"It's ok, it's ok, I wasn't planning on dieing," Kagami said, hugging Tsukasa. "Geez Konata look what you did, you know how Tsukasa is."

"My bad, I didn't mean to! But it's so moe how she gets so upset over hypothetically!"

"Stop using your otaku terms at least for once!" Kagami said, frustrated at Konata for being insensitive to Tsukasa's feelings.

"There's no need to be so snappy Kagamin!"

"My sister is clearly upset over your stupid… stupid… I don't even know what to call that! Your stupid rambling!"

"That was not rambling…"

"Just shut up already!" (this is where she has a vein popping out of her head)

"Alright, alright, calm down." Konata held up her hands, in defeat. "I wont do it again, ok?"

"Some how I don't find your words very reassuring…" Kagami let out a big sigh, letting Tsukasa finish crying on her shoulder. "You really should be less sensitive though, Tsukasa."

"I know, Onee-chan…" Tsukasa said, sniffling.

"I guess that can be a good side to you though…"

"It's very cute!" Konata chimed in.

"Shut up Konata."

"I was just saying something nice… geez even though you two are twins-"

"Shut up, while you're still ahead, midget!"

"Geez, such hard words, but what is to be expected of a tsundere such as yourself?"

"Mm Onee-chan, what time is it?"

"Eh? It's like 10:30, why?"

"I was thinking maybe we should… you know go out? And invite Yuki-chan!" Tsukasa said.

"I think it's a great idea!" Konata said, glad for a chance to escape homework.

"Well, Miyuki did say it's good to take breaks every now and again… although Konata wasn't really doing anything…"

"Hey, I put in a solid thirty minutes! That might be close to my record!"

"That's not a good thing if that's your record!"

"But it shows I'm putting in effort!"

"Well you should've starting a really long time ago."

"Oh, Kagamin, put down my hard work! What if I was just trying so I could get into the same college as you?"

Kagami just gave her an odd look, trying to decide whether to be angry or touched. Before she could decide Tsukasa picked up her cell phone and started to call Miyuki.

"Ah, Moshi-moshi." Miyuki said.

"Hey, Yuki-chan! We were wondering if you wanted to hang out today!"

"Oh my, that sounds great! Where to?"

"How about… that karaoke place!" Tsukasa suggested, without asking anyone else.

"Sounds good to me, I guess." Kagami said, shrugging.

"Well I can show off my amazing singing skills!" Konata shouted, flexing.

"Singing has nothing to do with the muscles in your arm, so just stop."

"Sounds like its a-go, so I'll just start heading over there now." Miyuki said.

"Alright, we'll see you in about 30 minutes!" Tsukasa said and hung up.

"I still need to change..." Kagami sighed. "And so do you guys. We might as well do it now or else we'll be late."

Kagami got up and started walking to her room, only to be followed by Konata.

"Ok, what's the big idea?" Kagami said.

"I do believe my bag is in your room, Kagamin~" Konata said, with her usually cat grin.

"Oh, well then, whatever." Kagami said, blushing a little. Kagami walked into her room and pulled some clothes out of the closet. When she turned around, Konata had taken off her shirt. Looking at her, she could have passed for a little boy, neck down. For something reason, heat flushed through her body and she felt light headed for a second.

"Kagamin, checking me out are you?~" Konata said, waggling her eyebrows.

"W-w-what?" Kagami shook her head, red as a strawberry. "No of course not!"

"It's ok to admit it! My yuri tsundere!"

"Sh-shut up already!" Kagami shouted, storming out of her room into the bathroom to change. When she finished she knocked on the door before entering.

"It takes me less time to change than you, ya know." Said a voice behind her.

"AAAAAAH!!!" Kagami yelled, jumping at least three feet in the air.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Konata doubled over with laughter, rolling on the floor. "You… went… like…. A million… feet in the…. Air…. Ahahahaha!!!" Konata said between breaths. Kagami just slammed her door as she walked in.

"God, I hate her!" Kagami slid down her door, and put her head on her knees, unaware that Konata had her back pressed against the door too. And Konata didn't know either.

"Please don't hate me Kagamin, you were just so cute…" Konata whispered. Kagami could hear her, though. Before Kagami could yell at her again, Konata kept talking. "Please, please don't hate me… because I love you… so just bear with me for a while… please…" Kagami thought she heard sniffling and then a single drop of water hit the wooden floor. Kagami felt her heart stop, not knowing how to react to this.

_Ugh my chest hurts… it's like someone's trying to pull my heart out. _Kagami thought, putting a hand of hear. She had a feeling like she might cry to, but she was really happy, and she couldn't figure out why. _I couldn't possibly be in… in… I couldn't possibly like her! No way! _She shook her head.

"Please, Kagamin, love me back… it doesn't have to be now, but sometime soon would be preferable." Konata whispered, so low that Kagami could barely hear it.

_Yeah… just give me some time to figure this out… I'll give you an answer Konata… _Kagami got up and opened her door, gently to make sure Konata didn't fall back.

"Hey there!" Konata said, tilting her head back. Kagami could see that her eyes were a little red.

"Ready to go?" Kagami said, sighing, glad Konata appeared to be back to normal.

"Ready!" Konata said, smiling.

"All right let's go then!" Kagami said, also smiling.

*note* that song Konata sang is from VOCALOIDS called "Suki Daisuki" by Rin Kagamine. VOCALOIDS are robots programmed to sing, so don't bother trying to find an anime or anything, I've already tried to no avail. But there is a manga called, Hatsune Mix,

Woo, finished it in one day! Thank god for the snow!

Oh and my lacrosse game got cancelled, so… I guess I didn't lose :P

Yeah, I think the next chapter is gonna be pretty short and I might actually finish it within the same hour if I'm not lazy…

But I usually am lazy XD


	4. Chapter 4

Yo, yo, yo!!!

Guess who doesn't own lucky star! Me! So you no copyright me, comprendo?

Anyways, this chapter is like when they get to the karaoke place, nothing in between that, because how much could happen on a train ride? (a lot but it doesn't matter, nothing in this story!)

ENJOY!

"Ah, what a relaxing room!" Konata said, throwing herself on a couch.

"Hm, it is fairly nice, and does give off a nice atmosphere." Miyuki pointed out, with a finger on her chin.

"Yeah I gotta say, this is one nice karaoke room!" Kagami said, with a happy sigh.

"Yeah!" Tsukasa said, wanting to add to the conversation.

"So, who's going first?" Kagami asked, after the enjoying of the room was done.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Konata raised her hand. "I will!" Konata ran over and picked a song. She then quickly grabbed a microphone and cleared her throat. The music played and she waited for the part of her singing to come. Kagami thought she recognized the song at first.

"Turn the stars at the centre of the world.

If you sneeze, a butterfly in a forest somewhere will dance.

The door you guard has a useless key.

It's an embarrassing story.

Though they often lick one another, lions are strong." Konata hit all the notes perfectly. Kagami still couldn't figure out where this was from. Minutes passed and Kagami still couldn't figure it out.

"I want to survive.

I still want to live.

I love you.

Until I show you my true feelings,

I will not sleep." Konata ended the song strong. And Kagami finally remembered.

"MACROSS FRONTIER!" She shouted.

"Hm? I'm surprised you knew Kagamin." Konata said. She started to laugh. "You're not going to become a fellow otaku are you? A tsundere otaku, so unheard of!"

"No! I am not becoming an otaku! I just remembered this show from a time I was flipping through channels, and it looked interesting. You hate mecha anime anyways right? So it shouldn't matter that much!"

"Oh, you remembered!~ Aaaaw I love you Kagamin!" Konata couldn't stop her flow of words, and they surprised even her. She couldn't take it back so she just tackled Kagami and snuggled close to her.

"O-o-o…oi! Get off of me!" Kagami said. Her face turned bright, she was afraid her face might get stuck like that someday.

"Oh you don't really want me to~!"

"Yes I do! Get off right now!"

Miyuki and Tsukasa sat on a couch, confused and not sure what to do about their two friends. They exchanged a look and they both knew it was better to just let them go off like that for a couple minutes. Kagami yelled at Konata to get off, with no progress, for about 5 minutes, before Miyuki and Tsukasa started to get annoyed. Despite that, their personalities didn't allow them to intervene. Finally Tsukasa was done.

"U-u-um? Onee-chan, Kona-chan?" Tsukasa said. "Are you guys done yet?"

"Huh?" Kagami looked up at Tsukasa. Konata was now on top of Kagami, both were laying on the floor. Lucky for her, Kagami had decided to wear pants today, but her shirt was just over stomach, dangerously close to her chest. Konata had her hands wrapped around her and was rubbing her face on Kagami's bare skin. "Konata cut it out! I'm sorry Tsukasa and Miyuki… do you think you could get her off of me?"

"Yeah sure," Miyuki said.

"Sure thing, Onee-chan!" Tsukasa said. They were both glad to have something to do, even if it meant pulling the midget off of Kagami. They got on the floor and starting prying Konata off of Kagami. After a minute of struggling, she finally let go, reluctantly. She really didn't want to, but Kagami looked like she might hit her, and she wasn't in the mood to go to the hospital.

"Geez, what the hell is wrong with you, idiot." Kagami sighed.

"I was just showing you some love!"

"Don't go it again!" Kagami yelled angrily. "I think it's time we left. Tsukasa lets get some lunch and go home."

"U-u-um… I sorta wanted to hang out with Yuki-chan some more…" Tsukasa said, sheepishly.

"Oh, whatever, fine, I'll just head home then."

"I'll go with you Kagamin!"

"No, you wont, I am going right back home!" Kagami stormed out the door. "So irritating!"

_Why can't she ever just leave me alone! _Kagami thought, while taking the train, still thoroughly pissed at Konata. _She's so annoying! Yet my heart pounded just because she did that? Why? What is wrong with her? What's wrong with __**me**__?! Why can't I just stop thinking about her! Damn it, get of my head! _Kagami shook her head and violently as possible, without disturbing other train passengers. Her phone rang.

"Moshi-moshi?" she answered.

"Uh hey, Kagamin?" Konata responded.

"What do you want?" her voice turning to ice.

"Listen I just wanted to, um, make sure you weren't mad…"

"Not mad?! Of course I'm mad! You practically raped me!"

"I'm sorry…"

"You sure as hell better be sorry! I ought to… wait… did you just say you were sorry?"

"Yes…"

"Well, I guess, since this is the first time you actually regret your actions… I could forgive you."

"Thank you!" and the other end went dead.

_She didn't even say bye…_ Kagami sighed, and the annoying feeling in her chest went away, replaced by a comfortable warmth that spread through her whole body.

-----------------------------------------THAT NIGHT-------------------------------------------------

Kagami lay in her, at around 10 pm. She couldn't fall asleep, and she had school tomorrow. She tossed and turned unable to find a way to fall to sleep. She spotted a stuffed fox toy and grabbed it. She squeezed it to her chest and held her mouth to its forehead. She felt herself finally dozing off, and she brought the fox up to her face. She snuggled up against it.

"I think I love you…" she said, barely conscious and with that she fell asleep.

Yes I did say it would be short didn't I?

Yes there is a reason I used a toy FOX

Yes this was an odd chapter

Anyways, I just thought the karaoke should be odd since you know they are odd.

But I'm really tired now, so good night! make sure you add the http://youtube. com

.com/watch?v=0bmq64XVkUI&feature=related


	5. Chapter 5

SNOW DAY TOMORROW!

Anyways, to clarify in the last chapter, she had a toy fox because in an episode of lucky star Konata and gang decide what animals they would all be and she was a fox (and Kagami was a bunny LOL)

THIS IS INSPIRED BY THE AMAZING SNOW WE ARE HAVING WHERE I LIVE!

Yep I don't own lucky star or characters…. Kinda wish I did though XD

Kagami woke up in a bit of a daze the next day.

_Hm, I have school today? Yep, it's a Monday… at least tomorrow is the start of winter break., I have that to look forward to. _Kagami rubbed her eyes a bit and yawned. If anyone had been there to see her, they would have said she looked almost like a little kid, and about how amazingly cute it looked. Konata would have definitely taken a picture and hung it up in her room.

_Should I wake up Tsukasa? Has mom already done it? Is breakfast ready? What's Konata doing around now? _Kagami thought, words just flowing through her brain. Suddenly her brain played a game of "which one of these are not like the others" and she shook her head. _Why did I think of her… geez… whatever I should probably go make sure Tsukasa is awake… _

Almost immediately after she thought that she heard Tsukasa's voice from her kitchen. _Never mind…_ Kagami, clad in blue cotton pajamas with little clouds on them, walked down stairs, her hair still a mess, her eyes half closed from tiredness. Her pajamas were a bit too small, and part if her stomach showed if she raised her arms, even a little bit, and they showed some of her ankles.

"Tsukasa, who are you talking to?" Kagami said, scratching her head a bit as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Kagamin how's it going sleepy head!" said an annoyingly familiar voice. "Even if you do look a bit like a mess, it looks hot on you!" Konata gave her the thumbs up and winked.

"O-o-oi! What are you doing here!!" Kagami shouted, putting her arm down by her side.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't mad at me for yesterday… so I thought I would walk you guys to school!"

"How did you come up with that solution?" Kagami growled, wondering why she had to be annoyed so early in the morning.

"I'll protect you from any muggers and rapists! After all what would I do without my Kagamin? And of course you too Tsukasa!"

"Oh, thank you Kona-chan!"

"And I thought it would be nice to walk with someone since it's so snowy outside!" Konata said, pointing to a window. It was completely white, and Kagami was barely able to keep her eyes open from the brightness.

"Ah geez, they can't give us a snow day for this?" Kagami sighed. "Whatever, I'll put on some warm clothes over my uniform."

"Well actually, it might be, my dad never woke up to tell me, so I just thought I'd come over here!"

"What a reliable father…"

"Should I ask mom and dad, Onee-chan?"

"Yeah, that'd be good, I don't wanna show up to school and be the only ones there."

"Alright, Onee-chan!" Tsukasa ran up the stairs. Her footsteps could be heard all the way to her parent's room.

"She's gonna trip and fall one of these days…" Kagami sighed.

"Oh! I want a picture of that!" Konata said, pulling out her phone.

"What is wrong with you? Taking pictures of girls falling? You would make a perfect old man, you just look like a little girl."

"Hey size doesn't matter where I come from!"

"Yeah, whatever," Kagami didn't honestly care. Something was bugging her like she had forgotten something important. "Hey did I say something to you last night that was important?"

"Everything you say is important to me!" Konata said, joking with a small hint of sincerity in her voice. "But no, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Hm…" She thought about last night, her mind was able to go up to when she was hugging the fox

_then… then… ugh what was it!!! I had the fox, and then I said… oh dear god… _Kagami finally realized what she had forgotten. _NO! I WAS HALF ASLEEP! _

"There is no way I could think that way about a friend!!!" Kagami shouted.

"Huh?" Konata looked up at her, concerned. "What are you talking about?"

Just at the sign of her possible love interest voice, she turned bright red and when she actually looked down to see her shiny emerald eyes looking up her, her little mouth forming a small frown, she lost it.

"GAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Kagami shouted and ran up to her room. "I do not love you!"

"HUH?" Konata was generally surprised. She felt sad for a second, and then she ran scenario's through her head for why Kagami might've shouted that.

"So she finally fell for me? Well, I still need to give some time… or else things could go poorly. But I want her _now!_ I don't know how much longer I can hold out..." Konata sipped a cup of milk she had gotten herself before Kagami came downstairs. She smiled to herself, licking the milk off her upper lip. "I could still make this fun~"

She pulled out her ipod and clicked on a random song.

"Geez, why do I have so much vocaloid and UTAUloid stuff on my ipod?" ** she said, as the song Spice, sung by Len started to play. "Great, I'm all hot and bothered now… how am I supposed to resist that girl when I want her so much… ugh my body hurts."

------------------------------------------------KAGAMI-----------------------------------------------

"I… cant… believe… I… just… screamed… that… I am such an idiot!" She banged her head on her desk. She lay like that for a few seconds when she heard a knock on the door.

"Onee-chan…?"

"Yeah, Tsukasa?"

"Um, well mom and dad aren't home but they left a note saying we don't have school. They went to go visit our uncle in the hospital."

"I hope he's ok, it would be a shame if he didn't get his operation right."

"Yeah, I know."

"Alright, well I guess I'll find something to do."

"We can play a game with Kona-chan…?"

"No, it's fine I think I'll read."

--------------------------------------BACK TO KONATA------------------------------------------

She merely smiled, as she walked up the Hiiragi stairs. She wasn't going to wait anymore, she wanted her _**now**_**. **She just needed to play her cards right, and Kagami would be in the palm of her hands. Then she would be free to do with her as she pleased, at least for a little while. Although Konata did truly love Kagami for her personality, when you like someone you can't help but _want_ them, can you? Konata had gone two years like that, and she wasn't about to wait any longer for it. She walked into Kagami's room, looking at the Hiiragi twins.

"Hey!"

"Um, hi…" Kagami looked away, already turning red.

"Uh, I have, um, something to do!" Tsukasa scurried away like a frightened mouse.

"So I finally have you to myself…" Konata grinned.

"Uh yeah… Konata what are you smiling about?" Kagami started to back up a little in her sear as Konata walked closer. Eventually Konata was right in front of her and she placed two hands on the arm rest. She leaned forward and grazed her lips against Kagami's ear. She spoke in a low whisper, that sounded very seductive and Kagami almost turned into a puddle, despite her trying to deny that she liked Konata.

"I'm not waiting anymore… foxes are meant to eat bunnies, right?"

** sorry Konata, I know it's kinda OOC but, I am in love with these things and this song really is kinda hot, at least the video can be. Anyways…

KONATA WHAT COULD YOU BE PLANNING! SINISTER LITTLE HIGH SCHOOLER WHO PLAYS H-GAMES FINALLY GETS TO HAVE HER GIRL! WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN!!

I'm actually not sure, I just wanted to write a chapter so I wrote one, but I wasn't exactly sure how to finish it off.


	6. Chapter 6

Another snowday for this happy girl!

I don't own lucky star or characters.

"I'm not waiting anymore… foxes are meant to eat bunnies, right?" Konata whispered seductively.

Kagami was breathing in tiny pants, confused about whether she should be angry or aroused. But she did know either way her face was the brightest red just before pink.

"Uh, um, well…" Kagami stuttered, not sure what to say.

"The answers yes, F.Y.I." Konata said, breathing down Kagami's neck, leaning forward. Her legs were pressed against Kagami's. Kagami could feel her hot breath go over her ear, and she almost moaned. Kagami didn't know if she wanted this or not.

_What's going on? What aren't I resisting her? God, I'm really hot. _Kagami lifted an arm to pull on the collar of her pajamas a bit, when Konata intercepted it.

"What are you planning on doing?" Konata said, leaning back so she could see Kagami face to face. They were almost less than an inch away from each other. "Don't even think about pushing me, because I'll just come back."

"U-u-uh well, the thing is… I was a bit hot." Kagami said, looking away, turning a deeper shade of red. She pouted a bit, as if Konata had beaten her at a game.

"Oh?" Konata moved her head down a bit. "I'll fix it for you…"

She bit down on Kagami's collar and tugged on it, until the first button came un-done.

"O-oi! What are you doing?" Kagami said, looking down at Konata. She had stopped tugging and was making her way towards Kagami's neck. Kagami watched as Konata stopped for a second and then stuck out her tongue. She licked Kagami's neck and raised her tongue all the way to the bottom of Kagami's earlobe. Kagami couldn't help but moan, it felt so good, yet wrong. Konata chuckled a bit, before nibbling on Kagami's ear. Kagami was bright red, and she was sweating a little.

_God, does she not realize how hot and sexy she can be? It's sort of annoying, I'm going to crave her all the time! _Konata thought, tracing Kagami's ear with her tongue. Kagami was trying her best not to moan.

"H-h-hey! Get off of me!" Kagami said, not really sure if she wanted Konata to stop. She didn't make an effort to push her off.

"Tell me that, like you really want me to get off." Konata whispered.

"I do, get off of me!" Kagami tried to sound angry, but it didn't work well when she moaned as Konata started again with her ear.

"That doesn't really sound like you want me to get off…" Konata raised a leg, and placed herself on Kagami's lap.

"It's involuntary! It would happen to anyone!"

"You know that, that's a lie."

"It is not!" Kagami was desperately trying to keep whatever composure she still had. Konata stopped, and looked Kagami straight in the eye. She held her gaze for a second before opening her mouth.

"I love you." She said, and then kissed Kagami on the lips. Kagami didn't register what had just happened for a few seconds, but then her eyes widened.

_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! Why is she kissing me! What's going on?! _(.= Kagami's face)

Konata lifted her hands into Kagami's hair and pushed Kagami closer to her. She could feel Konata's warm breath breathing over her lips.

_Oh my god, is gonna try her tongue? Even if I like her, that's to fast, isn't it?? WHAT IS GOING ON!!! _

Konata pulled back, feeling that Kagami wasn't kissing her back. She felt a little disappointed but expected that much from her. She didn't need anymore, her body felt a little calmer at this point.

"Well?" She said, raising an eyebrow. Kagami wanted to tell her off, but her mind was pudding at the moment. "If you don't say anything I'm going to assume you liked it!" Konata squealed.

"Uh, gu, mm, duu…" Kagami couldn't get an actual word out.

"So would you be angry if I tried to do more?"

"Yes!" Kagami said, snapping out of it. She knew if Konata went any further she would abandon all sense she had.

"Aw, and I thought your mind would still be jell-o at this point. How disappointing…"

"What the hell do you think that was?! What if Tsukasa had walked in here?! Did you consider how I felt?"

"I think that was a confession followed by a kiss. I would've asked if she wanted to take a picture for memorization reasons. And of course, I already know you love me~" Konata purred the last part out.

"Oh yeah and how?"

"The "I DO NOT LOVE YOU!" after I hadn't said anything sort of gave it away."

"What if that was the truth?!"

"Is it?"

"Uh… no… I mean yes!"

"You don't sound so sure."

"Well I am!"

"And even if I did like you, we are both girls!"

"I find absolutely no probably with that."

"How would my parents think about me? Your dad would probably cry tears of joy, but my parents are NORMAL! How would the rest of the world look at us, huh?"

"I could care less. Even if the whole world hates me, if you will love me it's enough. I would give me life just to make you happy, Kagami. I mean it." Konata said, looking into Kagami's eyes. Kagami didn't know how to respond, surprised at the sincerity and love in Konata's voice. "I know I tease you a lot, but don't you know that saying, that boys tend to tease the girls they like?"

"Oh so you're a boy now?" Kagami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's not what a meant! I was just trying to explain."

"Don't get me pregnant one day, alright." Kagami said, giving up.

"Alright, alright, it would be a pain wouldn't it?"

"It most certainly would! Plus I don't know if I would trust you with our kid…"

"Hey! That's kind mean..." Konata said. Then her eyes widened a bit and she smiled. "Wait! You said "our kid"! As in both of us!"

"Um… yeah…" Kagami said, blushing.

"Yes! Kagami looooves me!~"

"I never said I loved you!"

"Oh, but you know you do!"

"I do not!" Kagami said, turning bright red. "I just meant, I'm willing to give you a chance…"

"Kagamin~!!!! I love you!" Konata said, hugging her around the neck.

_Why can she say it so casually? I mean… I… I don't know… _Kagami sighed, and then smiled hugging Konata back.

"But you know… I had to spend two years of craving your body… do you think maybe…" Konata whispered into Kagami's ear.

"Huh? What? NO!"

"I was going to ask if we could go on a date… but I knew you would jump to dirty conclusion. I mean if you want me that badly…"

"No! I mean, uh, sure?"

"Really? Your gonna let me have my way with you?" Konata said, pulling on Kagami's pajama buttons. Kagami quickly swiped her hands away.

"No I meant, maybe we could go on a date…"

"Really?! When? Today? Where should we go? Where do you wanna go? A movie? Lunch? Dinner?" Konata said, excited. Kagami couldn't help but laugh and pet her on the head, which earned her a purr.

"I don't really care, it's up to you. I mean you said you were… never mind, just plan something." Kagami said, blushing. She couldn't believe she was giving in to her desires so easily. She knew she really wanted Konata for a while, she just didn't want to admit it. She was pretty sure a lot of people knew about it, even people she didn't know probably didn't even know. (THAT WOULD BE ME AND YOU GUYS LOL)

"Alright, well, lets do today! No time like the present!" Konata said, grabbing Kagami by the arm.

"Wait! Where are we going? And let me change, sheesh!" Kagami said, digging her heels into the ground.

"Be quick, speedy!" Konata said, rushing her.

"Yeah, yeah, alright, alright!" Kagami said, laughing. She went into her room and closed the door. She listened for a couple of seconds and heard Konata passing back and forth in front of her door, and laughed. She picked some pants and a shirt out of her drawer and went into her closet for a hat, coat and scarf. When she opened her door again, Konata was standing there, tapping her foot, staring at her. Konata smiled and grabbed Kagami by the arm.

"Where are we going?" Kagami said. "Shouldn't I tell Tsukasa I'm going?"

"I told her to invite Miyuki over if she gets lonely, c'mon lets go, lets go!"

"I've asked you twice, where are we going!!" Kagami shouted, as the ran out the door.

"Um… it's a secret?" Konata asked.

"You don't know do you?"

"Uh…"

Heeeeeey! Finished chapter… 6 is it?

How was it? Was it to sappy? Was it sappy enough?

So the other day, I found this drawing notebook thing in my room and so far, I have 4 pictures I copied from the internet XD

But yeah, I also drew these other ones, one of a prince and a girl, one of twins and now I'm working on one of a big and little sister! If I could upload them I would show you guys but I don't know how to… lol

Anyways, have a good winter e'erbody!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, I'm back again!

Did ya miss me?

I don't own lucky star or characters

Kagami sat on the train, Konata happily humming next to her, leaning on her shoulder a bit. Kagami sighed.

"Did you decide where we're going?"

"Yep!" Konata said, happily.

"Oh, where?"

"It's a secret! For real this time!"

"Geez, I don't know why I agreed to this…"

"Cause you loooove me!"

"I do not! And don't say that on a train anyone can hear you!"

"I couldn't care any less, everyone can know."

"But it's not true!"

"Oh, whatever! You're such a tsundere! But I love that about you!"

"Alright, alright, quiet down already!" Kagami growled.

"Don't worry, Kagamin. This is gonna be a day you never forget!" Konata shouted, with a wink.

"Please don't do anything perverted."

"Me? Do something perverted? Why would I?" Konata said, batting her eye lashes innocently.

"You're just starting to make me worried."

"Don't be, I'll take good care of you!"

"Shut up!" Kagami shouted, as heads turned. She turned bright red, and looked away.

"Alright, because you agreed to let me take you on a date, I'll comply with your wishes." Konata said, leaning on Kagami.

"You really can't be normal can you?"

"If I was, would we really be going on a date right now?"

"Well, I guess not…"

"See, so I shouldn't make an effort to become normal." Kagami just sighed. Konata let out a small laugh and hugged Kagami around the waist.

"Well, it would be nice if you made a _small_ effort…"

"Would that make you happy?"

"Yes."

"Well, then I'll try!" Konata said, pumping a fist. "Because, I love my Kagamin!"

"Eh… you really don't need to say that every five seconds."

"But what if you forget?"

"Believe me, I wont… you've said it so many times I don't think that's possible."

"Even if that's the case, I need to keep telling you. What if you felt less loved? What if you stayed up at night wondering if I really loved you?"

"It makes it less believable when you keep saying. You know in some shows, there is a person who is madly in love with someone but can't say it? Eventually they do, but their all nervous and stuff. And they can't just say it on a daily basis."

"Well, in some anime and manga I've read, there is also the blunter one, who loves the other person equally or possibly more. They keep saying that they love the other person, even if the other person gets annoyed, because, even if it's not the best way, they need to express their love as much as possible. If they don't they feel like their neglecting their duty of loving."

"I guess, I see your point. You still don't need to say it so much…"

"But you know Kagamin… does this make you the more passive one in the relationship?"

"I don't know… I guess."

"You're admitting to it?! AW~ you can have your moe moments too, my Kagamin!" Konata hugged Kagami tighter. "I love you!"

"Didn't we just have a conversation about this?" Kagami sighed.

"I don't believe I ever said that I would tell you how much I loved you less." Kagami sighed again, and started petting Konata's long blue hair, earning her a long and satisfied purr. Kagami giggled a little bit.

"You're kinda cute…" Kagami whispered, hoping Konata wouldn't hear her.

"What? Did you say something?" Konata said, looking up at Kagami, through half closed eyes. Konata liked the sensation of Kagami's fingers flowing through her hair, skimming her scalp every now and again.

"Hm, no, nothing." Kagami smiled down at Konata. Konata smiled back and nuzzled her head into Kagami's shoulder.

"You know, until like 6th grade, I didn't realize nothing had the words 'no' and 'thing' in it."

"I realized that in, like, 2nd grade…" Kagami sighed, surprised at how dumb Konata could be.

"Yeah, the teacher was talking about it, and I didn't get it and he had to explain it to me." Konata said, a sweat drop going down her head. Kagami just laughed and continued to pet Konata's head. Suddenly the train conductor's voice could be heard, announcing the next stop was in about 5 minutes.

"Oh that's us!" Konata said, jumping out of her seat. "And I'm not going to tell you yet!" she shouted, as Kagami started to open her mouth. The doors opened and Konata was out as fast as possible. Poor Kagami, being bigger, had more trouble maneuvering around people and desperately tried to find Konata again. She turned her head frantically as she walked around the train station. She wanted to call out her name, but there was to much air in her throat to make any noise to come out. She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't, because Konata would find her, and she wouldn't cry.

_Konata… Konata! Konata! _Kagami screamed in her thoughts. She shook her head, and rubbed her eyes. She stood in the middle of the train station for a solid three minutes trying to resist crying.

"Konata… where are you?" She whispered, rubbing her eyes. She felt a tear trickle down her cheek, and she tried to make herself stop, but another one went down and another one. Somehow she managed to avoid having more come down. Another couple of minutes went by, and she stopped looking down at her feet and tried to look for Konata again. Suddenly she felt a pair of small arms wrap around her waist. At first she was startled and screamed.

"Is that the reaction I get after I bothered to go look for you?" Konata said, her face buried in Kagami's back.

"Sorry, you scared me for a second." Kagami said, hoping her heart rate would go down, but Konata just made it go up. She hoped that Konata couldn't hear, much less feel it.

"Where did you run off to?" Konata said, breaking the silence.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that? You did run off on me, as I tried to maneuver around all those people. I guess being small can have its advantages sometimes."

"I'm sorry. I won't let it happen again. I thought I had lost you forever."

"Isn't that a bit of an overstatement?" Kagami sighed.

"No, I really was worried."

"Well, if it makes you feel better… I was too."

"Really? I would think you would be calm in a situation like that."

"Well… I was… sorta."

"You're really cute, you know that?" Konata said, loosening her grip on Kagami. Kagami just turned a bit red, and turned around to Konata. "Huh? Were you crying?"

"What? No!" Kagami said, lifting a hand to wipe her eyes. Konata stopped her and leaned up to her and licked the tears off her face. Kagami turned even brighter red, and Konata giggled.

"W-what are you doing?!"

"Getting rid of your tears!"

"You didn't have to… to do that!" Kagami said, placing a hand on her cheek where Konata had licked her.

"I couldn't help it, you were being really cute!" Konata said, smiling behind her hands.

"Geez, you are such a perv sometimes…" Kagami sighed. "So, are we going are what?" She said, smiling.

"Yep!" Konata said, smiling back. She turned around and started walking forward. Kagami felt her chest tighten and the air around her get colder.

"U-um…" she called out to Konata.

"Hm?" Konata looked over her shoulder to see Kagami looking down, her feet fidgeting a bit.

"Do you think…" Kagami felt her face turn bright red. "Could we, um… hold hands?"

"Of course! If you had told me, I would have earlier! So you were craving some skin-ship, eh?"

"N-n-n-no!!! I meant, so we didn't lose each other again!" Suddenly her hand was taken, and she was forced to walk forward. The air felt warm again and her chest was relaxed again.

"Ok, ok, if that's what you want to say!" Konata laughed. Kagami blushed and smiled, despite herself. She would never admit it, but she liked the warmth Konata's hand provided and how they were slightly clammy. She curled her fingers around Konata's hand and squeezed lightly. Konata looked back at her smiling, her scarf flapping in the wind, as little puffs of white air flew from her mouth. Kagami wanted to take a picture, because it was very cute looking. Kagami started to laugh and Konata joined her. Kagami knew she wouldn't want to be spending her time doing anything else at that moment. Kagami's heart felt like it was on fire, but not in a bad way. She could've said it right then and there if Konata hadn't beaten her to it.

"I love you, Kagamin!~" Konata laughed.

"Yeah I know!" Kagami responded. When they finally got out of the station, they stood for a couple seconds, panting. Konata winked at Kagami and she just smiled.

"Well, will you please tell me where we are going now?"

"Nope, it's still a surprise!"

"Geez, it makes me a bit worried, when I remember that you're the one planning this."

"Relax, relax! It'll be all good when we get there. It's only about a 5 minute walk from here."

"Alright I can handle that." Kagami said, stretching her back. "I hope there's food there, 'cause I'm getting hungry."

"Aw! My hungry, hungry hippo? Don't worry, I'll still love you, even when you get fat…er!" Konata pretended to try not to laugh behind a hand.

"Shut up, midget." Kagami said.

"Oh, don't be mean to me!"

"Whatever, let's go, let's go. I'm starving!" Kagami said. Konata held out a hand, which Kagami gratefully took, thankful she didn't have to ask again. Snow was starting to fall, and it made the city have a nice look.

"It's really pretty here today!" Kagami said.

"Yeah, it sure is." Konata said, stealing a glance at Kagami, smiling. Kagami just looked at the city in awe, as they walked.

"So, will you at least give me a hint to where we're going?"

"Hm… well…"

"What?" Konata kept quiet for a couple minutes. Kagami forgot what she had asked and continued looking at the scenery.

"I'll tell you that it's a restaurant, and no it's not one of my cosplay places." Konata finally said.

"You have more than one?"

"Well, you gotta keep your options open, right?"

"Yeah, I guess, I just wish you were serious about your future…"

"Oh, I am very serious Kagami. I'm just not sure what I want to do, yet. Whatever I have to, to take care of my beloved Kagami!"

"That's nice, but make sure you actually do something you like."

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind. Oh by the way, we're… there!" Konata said, making a left in front of a building.

"This restaurant?! This is the one that just opened like a week ago."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, I heard it was expensive and stuff and don't you need reservations?"

"Well, I doubt almost anyone's going out in the snow, and it's not that much. My cousins family owns it too, so we should be fine."

"Really? How did they get such a good restaurant?"

"They saved up a lot of money, and my aunt really likes to cook, so she made all the meals on the menu."

"That's pretty cool!"

"Well, there's no point in standing in front of it, let's eat!" Konata pulled Kagami into the building.

"Uh, table for two please?" Konata said, walking up to a man in a coat and tie.

"Name please?"

"Izumi. Izumi Konata."

"Oh? You are related to the owners, am I correct?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to do anything special I'm fine."

"Yes ma'am, right this way please." The man led the girls to a table off almost in a corner. There weren't a lot of people there, as Konata has said. It was a very nice looking place, with red curtains and leather seats. Kagami picked up a menu and looked through it.

"Anything you like?" Konata asked.

"Hmm, maybe this… or that… and this!" Kagami said, licking her lips.

"I think I'm gonna get this." Konata said, pointing to a picture on her menu.

"Oh that does look good! I think I'm gonna get this…" Kagami said, pointing to a name on her menu, showing Konata.

"That sounds pretty good. Maybe I'll share with you!" Konata said.

---------------------------------AROUND AN HOUR LATER-------------------------------------

"Ah, I'm stuffed!" Konata said, patting her stomach.

"That was really good!" Kagami said, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "Well, I guess it's time to head on home, then?"

"Nope we still have another place to go!"

"Where?"

"A secret!" Konata winked.

"Oh dear…"

Alright guys! How was it?

I stayed up until 12:17 working on it, cuz I didn't want to lose my idea! Geez, and I'm uber tired now…

Alright night ppls!!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! My family's having a Chinese new year party tomorrow~

(yes that means I have some Chinese in me!)

anyways….

Don't own lucky star!

"Another place, huh?" Kagami sighed, as they walked through the park. "All we're doing is walking through the park, in circles. We've been in this same spot at least 10 other times, and I'm freezing. We've been doing this for like an hour."

"Really?" Konata said, looking up at Kagami. "Because your hand is pretty warm, and usually it's the coldest part of your body." She squeezed Kagami's hand gently, causing Kagami to blush.

"How would you know that?"

"I keep tabs on you, you know?"

"That's kinda really creepy…"

"I just want to know everything about you. That way, I can take the best care of you, as long as I'm with you." Konata said, letting go of Kagami's hand and wrapping it around her waist.

"Hey, cut it out, people are going to think we're weird…"

"Oh, two yuri girls walking on a date in the park, with snow falling down from the sky. Not weird."

"It sounded pretty normal expect for the yuri part…" Kagami sighed.

"Well I can't help it if I show affection towards my girlfriend." Konata said, sounding like she might be pouting a little. Kagami blushed a little at the Konata calling her "girlfriend".

"You don't see me doing anything."

"Well, you're a tsundere, I wouldn't expect you to. Just by letting me keep in contact with you, I know you love me."

"I don't love you alright! I just like you a little more than a friend!" Kagami said, defensively.

"You can hide as much as you like, it only makes you cuter." Konata smiled up at her. Kagami turned red, looking at how cute Konata looked, with her big emerald eyes and the snowflakes falling on her long blue hair, almost making her look like a snow princess. She looked like a little kid though.

"Does this make me some sort of child pervert?" Kagami said, under her breath, looking away from Konata.

"No, it makes you lolicon!"

"Don't use your otaku references on me!"

"It's not just an otaku reference, a lot of people know what a lolicon is!"

"Well, a lot of people watch anime and read manga, but no one really actually calls a person that, seriously!"

"Alright, whatever you say, Kagamin~" Konata hummed happily, while Kagami just looked forward, liking the nice moment of silence.

"Hey Kagamin?"

"What?"

"One day… I'm gonna make you say that you love me!"

"W-w-what?!"

"One day, you're just going to be bursting with love, and scream it out! '**I LOVE YOU KONATA!' **and I'll just say 'I know, I know' and pat you on the head! And then you'll let me make sweet love to you!"

"Where the hell did that come from?!" Kagami shouted. "And what am I, a dog?"

"No, that would be your sister."

"Huh?"

"Don't you remember that time we were talking about what animals we would be?"

"Oh yeah! Why the hell was I a bunny again?"

"I don't exactly remember at the moment but, I like it suits you, since I'm a fox! Foxes eat bunnies don't they!" Kagami turned bright red, at the play at words and at the fact that Konata had said something similar to that when she confessed to her.

"I bet you'll taste good, Kagamin~"

"You are such a pervert… it's definitely all those H-games you play…"

"But you know Kagami, don't you think it might feel weird? I mean I have to stick my fingers up your-"

"STOP!" Kagami shouted. "This conversation is over! Look there's a hot chocolate stand!" Kagami tugged Konata along with her. She went up to the guy and ordered one large coffee and a kid's hot chocolate. Konata groaned, but accepted it anyways.

"Geez, I was just trying to have a nice relaxing conversation." Konata said, taking a sip of her hot cocoa.

"I wouldn't use those words to describe where you were going…"

"Well it was to me, at least."

"You're not exactly a normal person, are you?"

"No, but that's why you like me so much…?"

"Yeah, I guess it is…"

"Aw~ so sweet! I love Kagami's dere dere side!" Konata said, wanting to hug Kagami but was prevented by her drink. She really loved when Kagami was sweet, even if that meant she had to be with her hard side too. She loved that hard side of hers too.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Oh, the tsun tsun's back." Konata said, and couldn't help but smiling. The time she spent with Kagami really felt precious to her, and she cherish ever moment she got with her.

"You know, Kagami you really should be nicer to me. I mean the first time I confessed to you, you flat out crushed me."

"What do you mean? When was this?"

"Like three days ago, while we were sleeping."

"Oh yeah, I guess I should apologize for that…"

"It's ok, but I am going to need some compensation for my patience!" Konata said, looking up at Kagami, with a big grin on her face.

"Yeah? Like wha-!" Kagami was interrupted when a small pair of hands reached up and brought her face down. Kagami felt Konata's lips on hers, and she sighed a little. She wrapped her hands into Konata's long blue hair, and enjoyed the kiss. She accidentally opened her mouth a little, trying to breath, but Konata mistook it for something else. Konata, happily I should add, thrust her tongue into Kagami's mouth, and started rubbing the top of her tongue on Kagami's. Kagami gasped a little, and soon started fighting her off, for dominance. She didn't really realize they were making out, until a little kid shouted "GET A ROOM" at them, and she jumped up, surprised. She accidentally bit Konata's tongue.

"Owies…" Konata said, sticking out her tongue. "Geez, why'd you have to go and do that?"

"Well that kid surprised me, and anyways people shouldn't be doing that in the middle of the park!" Kagami said. She noticed that a lot of people were giving her strange looks and whispering to each other. "Besides we're both girls, and some one we might know could be here."

"I couldn't care any less…" Konata said.

"Well, it could mess up both of our reputations."

"I don't really have one at the moment, but I guess I should be considerate of yours… I mean there actually are a couple of guys in my class who were talking about you. Some even wanted to ask you out!" Konata growled. "Like I'd let them put a hand on my Kagamin! I should just claim you mine right in front of them!"

"Oi, calm down, it's ok. Obviously I'm yours, ok?" Konata said. For some reason, she felt strangely happy that Konata had gotten so angry because of jealousy. She felt a bit giddy, and smiled.

"We should probably head home, shouldn't we?" Konata said, calmed down.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Kagami said, disappointed that she had to leave Konata.

"Don't get so down about it! We have 2 weeks of winter break! Or did you forget?"

"Oh yeah! So will I be able to see you tomorrow?!" Kagami said.

"Of course, as long as you want to!" Konata said, laughing slightly at Kagami's slight dere-dere-ness.

"Why wouldn't I to?"

"I don't know, maybe you decided that your already done with me…?"

"No!"

"Alright, well we should head on over to the train, right?"

"Kay!"

I feel like this chapter isn't as good as I thought it would be… whatever what's done is done!


	9. Chapter 9

Yo yo!

I don't own lucky star!

"Hey Hiiragi's!" Konata shouted, waking up most the household, expect for the oh so sleepy Tsukasa.

"Oi, why are you so loud?!" Kagami shouted from her room. "Don't wake everyone up!"

"It's too late, we're awake." Matsuri said, walking down the stair to go get some breakfast. "Geez, why didn't you just go on up to her room?"

"Sorry, Matsuri-sama!" Konata said, running up the stairs.

"Huh? What the hell?" Matsuri just shook her head and got some cereal.

"Kagamin! Your Konata is here! What shall you do with her today?" Konata said, casually walking into Kagami's room.

"Geez, be more quiet, would you? I'm doing some of my homework right, now."

"But it's the first day of break! I wanted to do something fun! You have 2 weeks to do that!" Konata whined, thoroughly disappointed.

"We can do something in like an hour, ok? Plus, it's better to do these things in small pieces, not in one big clump. You can just confuse yourself and wear yourself out if you do that."

"Well, I guess… so I'll just read one of your manga!" Konata said, skimming through her book shelf.

"Kay, feel free to." Kagami said. She went back to concentrating on her homework. For a while it was completely silent expect for the scratching of her pencil. She heard Konata lick her finger and skip the pages, and she couldn't help but sit and listen to it for a while. She imagined what Konata might look like, laying across her floor book in hand. She returned to her work after a second of fantasizing, and blushed at the fact that she had.

"Hey, Kagami?" said, as she put down her manga. She had spent like 20 minutes reading it, and was done already.

"Yeah?"

"Well I was wondering… what do you feel like doing today? I mean we just went out yesterday… but I don't feel like having Tsukasa come and bother us."

"Hey, be a little nicer about it!" Kagami sighed. "Though, I agree it would be nice to be, sort of, alone." Kagami blushed.

"Kagamin wants me all to herself? Well I can't argue with that!" Konata said, and hugged her from behind.

"Hey, hey, sit down. I have to finish my homework."

"But I've read all the manga here! Don't you ever go and buy new manga?"

"Well I do every once and a while. Did you check behind the books?"

"No…" Konata picked a book off the shelf and behind it was another book. It was one she new of and she smiled.

"Gokujou Drops?" Konata asked, raising an eyebrow as Kagami turned around bright red. "I didn't realize Kagami was into yuri…. Well I guess I do now, but not a little while ago!"

"O-o-o-oh! U-u-um well, it looked sort of interesting."

"I wonder if I'm going to have to start satisfying you this much… should I get started soon?" Konata said, secretly wishing the answer was yes, despite knowing what Kagami's reaction would be.

""N-n-no! Of course not!" Kagami looked down, and almost broke her pencil. The bright red of her face reflected onto her white paper. "Geez, what is wrong with you, pervert."

"It's only natural to be physically attracted to the person your in love with, isn't it?"

"Um, well I guess…" Kagami admitted. She started scribbling down her homework again.

"So it's only natural that'd I'd want you like that isn't it? You don't even need to touch me, I just want your body!" Konata said, and pounced on Kagami. She wrapped her arms around her, and nuzzled her face into her neck. "I love you!"

Kagami just sat there, not really sure if she wanted to push Konata off. She was bright red, but she finally just smiled. She reached a hand back and pet Konata on the head, earning a satisfied purr. She turned around to look at Konata, who had her eyes closed and her mouth was in her usual cat like grin. She sat there staring at her for a couple seconds and then took in a deep breath.

"Mmmph!" Konata was startled by sneak attack kiss from Kagami. "Mmmm…" Konata hummed happily. She slowly started to open her mouth, and Kagami followed suit. She slipped her tongue in with ease and wrestled with Kagami's. Kagami began to pant a little, but she didn't slow down. Soon both could barely breath but neither really wanted to stop. Konata wrapped her hands in Kagami's hair, and pulling her ribbons out. She liked the silky feeling through her fingers and hummed happily again. She felt a smile from Kagami, as she pulled away from her. A small line of saliva had formed between their two mouths and Konata slurped it.

"Ew, you just ruined the moment…" Kagami sighed.

"Oh, I did not, you're just being negative."

"No, that was just disgusting. You could've just wiped it off…"

"Yeah, but it had the taste of you on it!"

"Go back and read some manga! Let me finish my homework!"

"Aw and I thought it was finally off you mind. I mean you were so eager to kiss me right after we had a talk about me givin' ya some lovin'!"

"Oi! That's not why I kissed you! I just… felt like it." Kagami said, blushing.

"Aaaaw~ Blush Kagami! I-c-h-i-g-o-chan!" Konata giggled, sitting herself on Kagami's bed. "You really can be cute sometimes, you know that? It's hard to imagine how I could not love you."

"I'm really not that cute, compared to you at least…" Kagami said, under her breath.

"Aw, Kagamin thinks I'm cute!" Konata squealed and rolled on Kagami's bed.

"Well most people would, you look like a little kid!" Kagami said, trying to defend herself.

"But you don't think I'm little kid cute. I'm the other kind of cute! The like, you'd totally, do me cute!"

"I don't believe that's category of being cute…"

"But you totally would, wouldn't you?"

"Absolutely not!"

"That's what every girlfriend wants to hear… great now I have to go 30 years of my life without having sex!"

"I never said that!"

"So you will have sex with me? Like sometime soon?"

"I didn't say that either! I mean maybe eventually…"

"YES! SCORE!" Konata's eyes turned into stars and she pumped a fist. "Even if I have to wait those 30 years, it'll definitely be worth it!"

"Geez, your so confident that we'll be able to stay together that long…" Kagami sighed. "You know, even though we're both girls, some normal rules of dating apply to us too. And a lot of couples don't get married, and even if they do they're not together forever."

"Are you going to dump me?" Konata asked, concerned, with big puppy dog eyes.

"No, I didn't mean that, I meant, you know, maybe one day, you'll get tired of me…"

"Aw, are you feeling insecure?"

"I could just as easily get tired of you." Kagami growled.

"I think that's more likely, it would be pretty hard to fall out of love with someone like you." Kagami just blushed and continued writing down answers for her homework. "I mean, you're hot, you're studious, you could easily get a job, you can actually be very kind, and you're hot…"

"You said that twice…" Kagami sighed. "You know, I'm really not that great of a person though. I mean I can't cook, and I have a horrible temper."

"That's why you have to get married to me, I can cook for us, and I personally think you temper just makes you cuter." Konata said, smiling.

"You could easily do a lot better than me. I mean the fact that you can pull all-nighters like that, and you're athletic. Your personality could use a little working on, but that's just because you dads a pervert and you've lived with him for 16 years…" Kagami said, thinking about some of the good points of Konata. "I mean, I can talk to you pretty easily, even though a lot of things I say I'm pretty sure will be held against me later in life… and you know how to keep up a passion for something, even if it's unhealthy and makes you made fun of by your friend. And you still are there for you friends, even if you do tease them all the time. I guess that's just your way of showing affection in some weird way."

"Kagamin had all these nice things to say about me and I only said like 2 things… I feel bad now."

"I don't really care. I mean you shouldn't degrade yourself by being with someone like me but if you want to…"

"Don't ever say I am degrading myself by being with you!" Konata stood up and shouted.

"Hey, quiet down!" Kagami hissed, also surprised by the reaction.

"There is no way being with you could be bad. If anything, it's been a good thing, you've made me a better person! I mean, I actually spend a couple of minutes studying sometimes, and I even go to sleep earlier. And I pay attention sometimes in class. So you're good for me, ok?"

"It was a joke, Konata. A joke." Kagami said.

"I know, but seriously, you really are a good thing Kagamin."

"Alright, alright I get it!" Kagami got out of her chair and sat on her bed. "I think I'm done with my homework…" she yawned and leaned onto Konata, who had sat back down.

"I love you…" Konata said.

"I know, I know already." Kagami said. "Um… I… I…l-l-lo-lo…" Kagami stuttered.

"Hm?"

"No, never mind…" Kagami sighed. She still couldn't say it. And she had actually wanted to.

TIIIIIIRED! ITS 1 IN THE MORNING DEAR GOD!

Anywyas, what'd ya think? :3

Starting tomorrow, I cant finish my stories in one day, because I have a BEDTIME!

I was thinking about and I should really learn to speak Japanese. I mean I'm still at a young age and the prime of learning or something. And I've always wanted to travel to japan, ya know?

Anyways, um I found this new Vocaloid song Honey… it's kinda weird but I like it anyways


	10. Chapter 10

Yo yo yo yo!

I don't own lucky star! It doesn't have nearly enough yuri in it!

(this is like a week after the last chapter! F.Y.I.)

"Mmmm, Kagami…" Konata said, napping on Kagami's floor. "Nmmmm…"

"What kind of perverted dream, could you be possibly having?" Kagami sighed. She knelt down and pet her on the head, running her fingers through her soft hair.

"Neeeeh, Kagami…" Konata sighed. Kagami smiled, and bent down and kissed Konata on the forehead. "Nnnnnn, I love you Kagami…"

"I…" Kagami started to say. "I… lo-lo-lo-lo…" Kagami sighed. Why was it so hard? Konata was asleep, yet she felt something inside of her forcing her not to. Like the air in her throat was all taken away, and she couldn't speak. Was the idea of loving Konata just to stupid? Maybe she wasn't in love with Konata at all? Kagami frowned. That couldn't be it?

_Why can't I say it? I love you, Konata! I love you! I love you! _Kagami frowned more, and squeezed her eyes shut. _I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! Why can't I tell you this?! It's so frustrating! _

"I lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo!! Goddammit!" Kagami shouted.

"Huh? Mnn, what? What's wrong Kagami?" Konata said, wiping her eyes and yawning.

"Nothing…" Kagami pouted. It wasn't supposed to be that hard, but her heart pound every time she tried and could hardly breathe.

"Hmmm, I don't think I believe you."

"Well believe me, alright? Aren't relationships built off of trust?"

"Yeah, in like cheating and stuff, but if your feelings down, I can tell and I know when you lie, Kagamin~"

"Geez, how'd have thought you'd be the relationship expert?" Kagami growled.

"Alright, I love your tsun tsun side, but sometimes, you have to be a little easier on me Kagami. I have feelings too, ya know."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you or anything." Kagami went back to pouting.

"Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong…"

"Geez, I know there is already! If you don't tell me… I'm going to… RAPE YOU!!"

"What?! Whoa I think not!" Kagami said, as Konata started reaching a hand over. She quickly slapped Konata's hand away, turning bright red.

"Then are you going to tell me what's wrong? Or am I going to have to guess? Or we could just…"

"We are not!!"

"You don't even know what I was going to suggest!" Konata complained.

"Sex?"

"Uhm… well…"

"Yeah, see, I'm not the only one who knows what the others thinking!"

"Well, cut me some slack, I've been craving your body for over 2 years! It's not my fault if it just builds up!"

"Oi, you really don't have any self control, do you?"

"I have A LOT actually!" Konata said, defensively. "If I gave into instinct and temptation, you would be naked, panting, and wet."

"…ew… don't make it sound weird. You sound like some sort of weird animal."

Konata just growled, and rubbed Kagami's leg. "Oi, get off of me!"

"Well, anyways, this is about what's bothering you, isn't it? If you don't want me to keep going, then we should talk." Konata said, still rubbing Kagami's leg. Kagami didn't really care, it felt kind of nice in a weird way.

"I'm perfectly fine, we don't need to talk about it!"

"So can I continue?" Konata said, tugging on the bottom on Kagami's skirt.

"No!!" Kagami pushed Konata's hand away.

"I'm going to win either way Kagami, I'm just giving you a choice in what I win at." Kagami said, smiling.

"And why exactly can't I win?"

"Because I'm the one who made the rules, of course."

"So I don't know the rules?"

"Well, I didn't think it would help me if I told you…" Konata started untying Kagami's bow in her shirt. Kagami just breathed heavily, paralyzed. It wasn't fear that kept her from moving, but if she did any thing she might just end up giving Konata was she wanted.

"St-st-st-stop!" Kagami shouted. Konata just leaned over and licked Kagami's neck. Kagami used all her strength not to moan. Konata's tongue was warm, and slick against her skin. "Oi, c-c-cut it out!"

Konata found her way up to Kagami's ear, and bit down on the earlobe, gently.

"Kagami, you're running out of time to choose… I'm giving in to temptation now." Konata whispered into Kagami's ear.

"Geez, just get off of me already." Kagami barely breathed out.

"I can tell you want it too…"

"I do not…"

"Alright, look me in the eyes and tell me that." Konata straightened her back up a little and looked Kagami straight in the eyes. Kagami stared back, licking her lips a little bit.

"Uhm, uhm, uh, uh…" Kagami said, lost in Konata's eyes. "I LOVE YOU!!!" Kagami shouted, squeezing her eyes shut and put her hands on her face. Her face was bright red, and you could probably see it through her fingers.

_I said it? I said it? Huh? How? Why? Huh? I said it? I SAID IT!!!! _Kagami smiled, under her hands. _But Konata hasn't said anything yet… what should I do? What if she hates me? Why would she hate me? I don't know! Maybe this was all a joke to her, and I just gave into it! Gaaaah, I'm so stupid, I have to take it back!_

She took her face out of her hands, opening her eyes slightly, and opened her mouth to tell Konata it was a joke. Konata grabbed her face, and kissed her as passionately as possible. Kagami thought that she might melt. Their tongues were already fighting each other. It was more like Konata's tongue was raping Kagami's. Kagami's breath was turned into small, short pants. Kagami wasn't sure how much more she could handle, when she felt Konata's hand unbuttoning her shirt.

"Nnnnggghh." Kagami tried to protest, but was prevented by the tongue in her mouth. Konata merely threw her shirt to the side, and started feeling everywhere she could. Kagami moaned, and gasped, trying to find breath between kisses.

"Hey Kagami… I'm not gonna hold back… I don't think I can anymore…"

"Whatever, I don't care, mmmnnn" Kagami didn't manage to get the last part out.

---------------------------------- AFTER ALL THAT STUFF!!!-----------------------------------

Kagami lay panting on the ground with Konata sitting right next to her. Konata had insisted that she get to please Kagami, and nothing happen to her.

"After all, it's you body I craved, not you satisfying me." Konata had explained.

"Great, I'm not a virgin anymore… and I'm like 16…"

"Well, you know you're not pregnant at least!"

"Great…" Kagami breathed out. "Hey Konata?"

"Hmm…?"

"I love you…" Kagami said happily.

"Geez, are you trying to make me rape you again?" Konata sighed.

What'd you think?

I think this may be the last chapter, I'm deciding… I don't know, tell me what you guys think….

Anyways, sorry this took so long, school+hw= hard to write a good story!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, I decided that I wasn't done after all!!

I don't own lucky star

"Do you think we should tell some one at this point?" Konata said, randomly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Our relationship… I mean I don't really want to keep it a secret from everyone for my whole life…"

"Well… um…" Kagami had never really thought of the idea. What if her parents disowned her? What if her sisters hated her? What if _Tsukasa___hated her? Tsukasa was the closet person to her besides Konata. Kagami couldn't take it if Tsukasa became disgusted by her. But she knew Konata wanted to, because there was a glimmer in her eyes even if she pretended as if she could care less.

"I guess we could… who should we start with?"

"We should tell your parents, because my dad already knows."

"Of course he does… and instead of finding it weird, he was completely in love with the idea, wasn't he?"

"Yep!" Kagami just sighed.

"He's probably thinking perverted things about us…"

"Well, we've done perverted things before… why just yesterday… it felt good didn't it? I mean it was your first time and all."

"I decline to answer that." Kagami turned bright red.

"Hmm… I think I'll take that as a yes!" Konata grinned. "You know, if you want me to do it again…"

"Just shut up, alright?"

"Hey, I was just making an offer." Konata put her hands up in defense. "Besides, we really do have to think of a way to break it to everyone."

"Well… I don't really know." Kagami admitted. "I just hope everyone doesn't hate us. Especially Tsukasa…"

"I know, I know. I don't think she would. She will accept you no matter what, because you are her big sister!" Konata said, rubbing Kagami's back.

"I hope so, but I can't help but imagine the worst happening. So many things could go wrong…"

"I know, I know." Konata said, sincerely.

"But at least I'll have you there with me, so it won't be as bad right?" Kagami said, on the verge of tears. Konata wrapped her arms around her and gave her a bear hug.

"Yeah Kagamin, I'll always be here. You know that. I don't think I could possibly go away. It would take more than me dieing, because if I died I would just haunt you."

"You ruined the moment, Konata…" Kagami said, thought she was still grateful at her attempt to cheer her up. She stopped crying and smiled up at Konata. "Thanks for trying anyways. I really do appreciate it."

"I do my best." Konata ran her fingers through Kagami's hair and put her face in it. "I love you Kagamin."

"I love you too, Konata." Kagami held onto Konata's arms, and buried her face in her chest.

"Uh, Onee-chan?" Tsukasa was standing at Kagami's door, with her notebook in hand and a pencil.

"Tsukasa?"

"Uhm, am I interrupting something? I can just leave…" Tsukasa started to leave but Kagami called out to her.

"Uh Tsukasa? How much did you hear?"

"I've been here through pretty much the whole thing…"

"Really, and you didn't notice her?" Kagami said, pointing to Konata.

"I never said that."

"So you _did_ see her?!"

"Uh… I didn't say that either."

"Oi, what the hell is wrong with you?" Kagami said, detaching herself from Konata. Konata still clung onto her.

"Well, I thought it would be better if she heard rather than told. I mean if you told her you might screw something up, and regret it, but these are your real feelings."

"Onee-chan, you know, I don't really care if you're Yuri. I still love you, because you're my big sister. And when you tell everyone else I'll be right there, helping in whatever way I can."

"Th-th-thank you, Tsukasa." Kagami had tears in her eyes again. "You don't know how much that means to me."

"And me. I have to thank you too, Tsukasa." Konata nodded in Tsukasa's direction.

"It's no problem! I mean if my sister needs help I should give it! I mean, Onee-chan has done so much for me these years, I should try and help in anyway possible." Tsukasa smiled brightly, and walked over to Kagami's desk, setting her stuff down. "No matter what Kagami, I will love you, because we are sisters. And I don't think you could've made a better decision. I can tell Konata is probably the best person for you, even if she can be kind of odd sometimes."

"Oi!" Konata objected.

"It's true Konata, but it helped me fall for you."

"That's true…" Konata just sighed. "I guess I'm glad that I'm odd."

"Although you probably should tone it down a little."

"Tell me you like it or not, choose woman!"

Tsukasa giggled a little bit as the couple went back and forth. They seriously looked like they were in love. Tsukasa hoped that one day she could have a person like that. Some one she could confide with everything and someone she could talk to for hours on end, without feeling bored. She felt a bit jealous of Kagami, but happy for her at the same time.

"What are you smiling at?" Kagami asked Tsukasa.

"Even though you guys are arguing, you look so happy." Tsukasa simply said.

"Really?"

"Well of course we do, Kagamin. That's what happens when you're in love." Konata said, kissing Kagami on the back of the neck.

"Geez, could you keep yourself off me for like _a minute_?"

"I could, but I don't really want to." Konata said, slipping her arms around Kagami's waist, pulling Kagami so she sat on her.

"Oi, what are you doing? Don't you think this might be awkward for Tsukasa?"

"Oh I forgot my bad." Konata said, but she didn't let go.

"Oh I don't really mind that much. I don't actually really care. Although I need to borrow Kagami for a second."

"What for?" Konata asked.

"I have a question with the homework…" Tsukasa laughed nervously and looked down.

"Oh, what is it?" Kagami said, getting up, prying herself from Konata.

"Well, I don't know how to do this or get that. And for this equation do I do this? Or that?"

"Well here…" Kagami started explaining the problems to her poor dumb sister. Konata watched from the floor, enjoying the sight of Kagami slightly bent over the desk. She started listening to the conversation a little.

_Geez she really is smart. Maybe I should start studying a lot more often, if I wanna go to the same college as her at least. _Konata thought. She scratched her chin, and smiled.

"Yeah, I will. It'll probably make her happy." Konata whispered out loud.

"What? Did you say something?" Kagami looked back at Konata over her shoulder.

"Hm? No, no. I was just thinking… I think I could get used to the idea of sticking around you forever." Konata said smiling.

Alright well, this story is over. Did ya'll like it?

My baby sister was sleeping on my arm as I was writing half of this… it fell asleep.


End file.
